SSBB II: The Rise of Forbitten
by Speedfreaker
Summary: A dark opponent has appeared alongside Tabuu. His name? Forbitten. He will not stop until the Smashers are dead. I own nothing SSBB related...except a copy of the game.
1. Chapter 1

**SSBB II: The Rise of Forbitten**

_Chapter One: Looking Within_

It was a peaceful, sunny day at the Smash Mansion. Birds chirped, grass swayed in a gentle breeze, and the sun shone, lighting the entire area. Little did our Smashers know that Tabuu was still alive...

And he had brought someone with him.

Mario stretched and yawned as the daylight seeped in his window, glaring in his face. He looked over to check the clock, and-

"Holy crap-a! It's-a noon!" Realising this, he sped to get ready, knocking things and doodads as he got dressed. In minutes, he was found sweating profusely from exhaustion, and quite ragged from all of his running.

Ike looked at Mario, and said, "You're late."

This prompted Mario to punch Ike, but the swordsman grabbed Mario's gloved fist, and said, "Humph. Trying to attack me will get you nowhere at all."

Mario sighed as he pulled back his fist, and uncurled it.

"That's better. Now get yourself somethin' to eat. You look like you could use a little grub."

Mario yawned, not in sleepiness but in boredom, directed at Ike, as he stumbled towards the line.

A digital figure rested in the center of a large area resembling a black hole. Tabuu. And he was in Subspace. A large, primordial figure appeared before Tabuu, and cranked out, "When will we start the invasion?"

Tabuu sighed, and said, "Patience, my brother. And it will be... Tomorrow."

"Excellent. Tomorrow it is."  
"Are the armies ready?"

"Yes, Tabuu."

"Are the Subspace Cannons ready?"

"Yes, Tabuu."

"Are YOU ready, Forbitten?"

"Yes, Tabuu."

END OF CHAPTER

Looks like Mario and Co. might have some problems on their hands! Tabuu is back, and with someone only known as Forbitten! The invasion is the next day...Will the Smashers survive?


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO: Evil to the Darkest Power

Tabuu shook his head at Forbitten's ignorance. Little did Tabuu know that Forbitten was planning to destroy him and rule the worlds.

All with just his position in Subspace. Of course, Forbitten used to have a world like this one.

Polanaris, The Star of Ice.

But was Forbitten actually going to betray the digital figure?

"Tabuu."

"Yes, Forbitten?"

"The day of the invasion is today, right?"  
"IN THE NAME OF SUBSPACE, WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!"

"I...kinda forgot."

"Psh. So naive..."

"Naive! You're the naive one! YOU were destroyed by the Smashers! YOU failed last time! And did you ask for MY help? Noooo. You just HAD to go on your own! If you had waited till it was time to inquire, I would have sent my Army of Celestia!"

"..."

"The best you could manage was your destruction. Get it in your head, Tabuu. We need to set up a plan to fool them, and THEN wipe them clean."

"Okay."

"The best you can say is OKAY! OKAY ISN'T ENOUGH! HELL YES IS ENOUGH!"

"...Hell yes."

"Oh-a no!" Mario said.

"...Great, what's it this time?" said Ike with irritation in his voice.

"We-a ran out of-a Mushrooms!"

Ike struck Mario with the hilt of Ragnell, sending Mario spinning round and round. When Mario stopped spinning, stars glowed in his eyes, the world whirled around him, and there was Ike, getting ready to swing again. Mario took another hit from Ragnell, this time sending him flying out the window. "Oops..." Ike said with genuine regret in his voice. Everyone was ganging up on him, veins popping up in their faces from anger, getting ready to maul him, when...

BOOM!

"WHAT THE HELL!" Ike screamed at the top of his lungs.

His question was answered by a swarm of Primids rushing into the dining hall, knocking over unwary Smashers and tables as they attacked the Mansion. "Oh, sweet lord, do we SERIOUSLY have to deal with these buggers again?" Muttured Marth under his breath.

A flash of light seared everyone's eyes, blinding them temporarily. When they could open them again, Tabuu was there.

But he looked a whole lot different. For one, he was far more muscular, he had demonic horns in his head, and instead of mauled butterfly wings, he had perfected bat wings, large enough to squash a Smasher with a powerful strike.

"No way in hell that's Tabuu," said Wolf in astonishment.

"I am not Tabuu. I am..." The figure unleashed a ring of fire from his hand, burning the area around him. "...FORBITTEN!"

With that, a swarm of Greaps stormed the room, cutting down Smashers as they went. Ike attempted to fight back, only to be struck down by a particularly large Greap. Following close behind was a flock of Auroros, flanked by numerous Roturrets. Ike gaped in shock as the massive army plowed through, wrecking the Mansion with quick and destructive force.

"Well? Aren't you going to try and fight back?"

"Th...th...THERE'S TOO DAMN MANY OF YOU!"

"Hahaha. Well then, time to leave with...a parting gift."

Forbitten motioned for two ROBs to bring in a Subspace Bomb. The timer set at three minutes, the clock began...to tick.

Sorry about the cliffhanger! Anyway, the Smashers meet Forbitten, and before they can formulate a plan, they're screwed! Will they be able to escape the Mansion before the bomb explodes? More to come in the later chapters of SSBB II: The Rise of Forbitten!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: The Sleeping Army

"You see, Tabuu, my warriors are more advanced than these...simpletons you control. For example..." Forbitten beckoned to a Primid. Only it wasn't a Primid. It had no legs, it had blades instead of hands, lycan fur instead of cold metal for a skin, and it had metallic angel wings.

"This, my brother, is a Sapia. Next, the big brother of the Scope Primid..." He motioned toward a Scope Primid shaped creature, only instead of wielding a Super Scope, it resembled a demonic, giant Sapia, wielding two Roturrets as weapons. "The Gunner Sapia. And now the cousin of your pathetic Boom Primid..." He looked towards a large Sapia, two giant detonating boomerangs in its hands. "The Blast Sapia."

BACK AT THE MANSION

"Is everyone okay?" Asked Ike. Everyone nodded. Among them were the new recruits:

A man just slightly taller than Olimar, except he had a liking for bugs, hence the titanic spider behind him, armed with curious weaponry. His background was blue. Louie was here.

A bipedal hedgehog with hair considerably darker than Sonic's, the occasional dash of red, and a white muzzle. Shadow the Hedgehog was now a Smasher.

Sephiroth the One-Winged Angel.

Sora the Keyblade Master.

Mewtwo, the Clone of Mew.

Pikachu Trainer, alongside Pichu, Pikachu and Raichu.

Pikachu's replacement, Silver the Hedgehog.

Galacta Knight, the Knight of Destruction.

Marx, the Dark Prankster.

And last, but most definitely NOT least, Roy was back.

Master Hand streamed into the room, followed by a most maniacal Crazy Hand, spinning around and randomly knocking stuff over. "CRAZY HAND, CUT THAT OUT!"

"SorRy, BRo. I Can'T HeLP BeIng CraZY."

"Ahem. Sorry for the obvious interruption," Master Hand said, giving the hand's equivelant of a glare to Crazy Hand, continued, "Well, I see the recruits are gathered here. Let me repeat your names so we can remember... Louie, Shadow, Sephiroth, Sora, Mewtwo, Pikachu Trainer, Silver, Galacta Knight, Marx, and Roy. Humph. Looks like the failure's back,"

"BrO, ShuT UP. hE CaN HeAR YoU."

"DO I SOUND LIKE I HONESTLY CARE, CRAZY?"

"ProBaBlY NoT."

"Okay...Let's get you to your rooms."

BACK IN SUBSPACE

"Now then, next up, the upgraded Roturret." Forbitten nodded towards a Roturret that was two times larger than a Roturret, had six guns, and was intelligent enough to move around freely. "The Swicannon. Now for the mighty brother of the Bombed..." Forbitten motioned towards a Bombed that was the size of a Gunner Sapia, had ten heads instead of one, and had six arms. "The Blahydra, and now the strongest copy of the Ultimate Life Form." He pointed to a tube containing a figure like Shadow The Hedgehog. Only instead it was more muscular, had a jewel in its chest, had pitch black fur all around, even on the muzzle, and deep red eyes. "I like to call him...Project X, Midnight the Hedgehog."

"That's a big army, Forbitten. Are you sure you wouldn't want to release Midnight right away?"

"Tabuu, don't be foolish. He's my ultimate weapon. We need to save the best for last."

"Right. I'm just not thinking right today..."

"DO YOU EVEN HAVE A BRAIN?"

BACK IN THE MANSION

A panic alarm whooped through the halls. A large creature stood before Crazy Hand, Master Hand and the recruits. It had no legs, it had blades instead of hands, lycan fur instead of cold metal for a skin, and it had metallic angel wings. "Is ThAT EveN a PriMID, BrO?"

"It isn't. It's more malicious than a Primid. I sense its name. It is...A Sapia."

"BrO...The BomB."

"HOLY CRAP!"

The Smashers scuttled out of the mansion, followed by many Sapia. Within seconds, the Mansion was plunged into a ball of dark matter, which after expanding to full size, hung suspended in midair. The Sapia roared, and charged at the Smashers, blades brandished for the upcoming battle.

END OF CHAPTER

Chapter Three completed! Whew! Just a bit longer than what I'm used to typing. More cliffhangers, sorry guys. Anyway, first encounter with a Sapia. Will the Smashers endure the brunt of the First Wave? This is just the beginning. Forbitten WILL battle the heroes again, and Midnight gets released. Are you prepared?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Assault

The Smashers geared up hurriedly as the wall of Sapia rushed towards them, a single Gunner Sapia hot on their heels. The Sapia reached the Smashers, and a clash began

Sora was attacking as fast as he could with his Keyblade, smashing away Sapia after Sapia. He killed seventeen Sapia before being flung away.

Sephiroth was simply blasting the Sapia with large bursts of energy. Sephiroth was strong, but he was overpowered. His death toll was sixty Sapia.

Shadow was warping about, killing Sapia with Chaos Spears. His spikes ruffled, he turned into Super Shadow and used a Chaos Rift to destroy five hundred Sapia before he collapsed on the ground, tired.

SUBSPACE

Forbitten snarled at the Smashers in an intense fit of rage. "THOSE LITTLE PESTS! WHY AREN'T THEY DEAD YET!"

Tabuu looked at his brother, sighed, and said, "Don't be so hasty. Haste can lead to grave mistakes, like I made. I failed to notice, when I made all the Smashers into a trophy, little did I know a Smasher had set a badge on three of them set to revive them, and one was brought back by hunger. That is a mistake I can't bother you making."

"YOU...DARE SAY THAT I AM HASTY? THIS FROM THE IDIOT WHO STUMBLED OVER THE PERFECT PLAN TO DESTROY THE WORLD!"

SMASH MANSION

The only Sapia left was the Gunner Sapia. It laughed in humor as the Smashers attempted to attack, and could not damage it. "WAHAHAHA! I AM THE PERFECT SAPIA! YOU IMBECILES HAVEN'T A CHANCE OF STOPPING ME!"

Sora looked up at the Sapia, and said, "Not if I can help it!" He then trapped the Sapia in a circle of energy. "WH-WHAT IS THIS BLACK MAGIC?"

Sora ignored the question, and yelled, "TRINITY LIMIT!" A massive beam of energy smashed into the Gunner Sapia, felling it, having done huge damage.

"G-GAAH...YOU'VE DONE WELL...SMASHERS...MASTERS TABUU AND FORBITTEN AREN'T DONE WITH YOU YET! BWAHAHAHA!"

Sora simply unleashed Ragnarok to kill the massive creature.

The First Wave was gone.

The Smashers rejoiced in their victory, glad and free. Before they could walk away, a blast of energy hit from nowhere. A figure in a black cloak that covered his face appeared. He lifted off the cloak, and-

"XEMNAS!" Sora said in astonishment. "B-But I thought I killed you!"

"Let's just say two certain beings of very great power agreed to bring me back."

"Tabuu and Forbitten, at their best," Said Master Hand with a sigh.

"BrO, LeT ME At hiM!"

"NO, CRAZY, DON'T-" Before Master Hand could finish, Crazy Hand rushed towards Xemnas, only to be struck away by a blast of huge energy. Xemnas laughed cruelly, and then faded out of sight. Crazy Hand was torn and bloody, breath escaping from him in ragged gasps. "C-Crazy Hand...Are you alright...?"

"Y-YeAh...BrO...I'M FinE...BleAH..." Crazy Hand shuddered a few times, writhing in agony, and then he became still.

"C-Crazy Hand...?" Master Hand leaned towards him, listening for a sign of breathing. There was none. "Crazy Hand, no, please don't be dead! DON'T DIE ON ME, BROTHER! I THOUGHT WE COULD STILL HAVE GOOD TIMES, AND HOST MORE TOURNAMENTS, NOT YOU DIE IN BATTLE!"

"B...BrO..."

"Yes, C-Crazy?"

"ReMemBEr...KeeP Me IN MiND WhEN You gO InTo battLe WiTh TabUU and ForBITTen...MAyBE...You Can Revive ME. Always remember..."

"Crazy...? Crazy! CRAZY! NO! NO! DON'T DIE!"

Crazy Hand died there, his brother resting against him, sobbing in heartbreak as all the other Smashers stood there, giving Crazy Hand a moment of silence.

That night, they held a candlelight vigil. Smashers from past tournaments came to pay their respects to the deceased Hand. Master Hand was the most upset, not letting anyone speak to him.

The next morning, Master Hand and the Smashers continued onward, tracking after Tabuu, Forbitten, and Xemnas.

END OF CHAPTER

A/N Wow, I got tears in my eyes as I typed the last part. In any case, First Wave is gone, but Crazy Hand was taken with them. Master Hand is now emotionless, and more battles will ensue as SSBB II: The Rise of Forbitten continues!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Aftershocks

Master Hand jerked about on the ground, his mind filled with corrupt thoughts.

_You could have saved Crazy from his fate..._

_You could have been a better brother to him before this..._

_But you didn't. Because you are just a puppet._

"Nngh...No...I am not a puppet...I am not your servant..."

_Trying to convince yourself won't help._

_I am your worst nightmare._

_I will ruin your life.  
I will drive you insane._

_And you will die._

"No...no...get out of my mind...no...go AWAY...GET OUT!"

_Eheheheh...You are an imbecile, Master Hand._

_You can run, but you can't hide._

_Because if you continue this charade, when I find you and your precious Smashers again, you will be the first to die._

_Wahaha...So long...Remember this next time we meet..._

Kirby peeked into Master Hand's tent. He saw the Hand writhing in angst, and he asked, "Master...Hand? Are you okay?"

"Go away, Kirby. I'm not exactly in the best mood. I've...err...had an awful nightmare, and I can't get it out of my brain."

Kirby gave the Hand an odd look, and then said jovially, "Okay!" Kirby then wandered off, singing some ridiculous song to himself.

Master Hand sighed, and said, "Dodged a bullet there."

THE NEXT MORNING...

"Okay, so here's where our travels will take us." Master Hand pointed at a dense jungle. "This is where we are now..." He then moved over so then his finger pointed at a very tall mountain. "Our destination is the Glacial Peak. This is where a...friend of mine will lead us into the Alternate Realm."

Meta Knight asked, "What is this Alternate Realm? Subspace?"

Master Hand shook himself from left-to-right slowly, meaning no. "The Alternate Realm is a mirror of this one, only instead of you existing there, you didn't, and its version of Tabuu took it over, and it is now a wasteland crawling with Subspace soldiers. Problem is, our Tabuu and his brother Forbitten...who doesn't exist there...are planning to take over and fuse the worlds together, causing a space-time anomaly which will wreck the two worlds, leaving them vunerable to Subspace."

Link piped up, and said, "What? I didn't understand a word of that."

Master Hand sighed, and said, "Basically, Tabuu and Forbitten are going to attach the two worlds, gravely damaging the worlds, and then take them over. Now then...shall we go onward?"

The Smashers agreed, and soon, they were on their way.

END OF CHAPTER

Who is this "friend" MH mentions? What is the brothers' real plan here? Read onwards to discover this and more in the next installment of SSBB II: The Rise of Forbitten!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Speedsoul

Master Hand, leading the Smashers, turned to the group, realising R.O.B had disappeared. "Hey, has anyone seen R.O.B?"

The Smashers turned to each other, and Master Hand could hear the occasional "Nope," "Haven't seen him," and "May be dead?"

He then said, "So if no one knows where R.O.B is, we'll press on regardless."

The Ice Climbers piped up with, "We're good at climbing mountains...," Popo said, and Nana finished with, "...So let us lead you all along the way!"

Master Hand said, "Sure! Just don't get us killed, okay?"

"Yup."

IN SUBSPACE

Forbitten laughed insanely as the electric shocks pummeled R.O.B, clones ejecting from the tube. In another nearby factory, Subspace Bombs were being mass produced. These were weaker than the ones borne from the Island of the Ancients, but when several were detonated at the same time, they had as much power.

"The plan is coming along quite well..."

Tabuu came near, and asked, "How close are the Smashers to Nasfarat (Alternate Realm)?"

"Closer than you can imagine, my brother...closer than you can imagine."

"Like, how?"

"...Right near the top of the Glacial Peak."

BACK AT THE GLACIAL PEAK

"We're...almost there...right?" Master Hand asked.

"Yup, and..." Popo said, and then,

"We are there." Nana finished.

A figure cloaked in shadows whirled around and looked at Master Hand. For some reason, the figure's right hand was missing, as was his left. He bowed, and lifted his hood, revealing a head with no mustache, some short sideburns, coarse, spiked hair, a average-size nose, large eyes, and a flat chin. "Master Hand. You have come, as expected. Where is Crazy Hand?"

Master Hand shuddered at the memory. His brother flying towards Xemnas...Crazy dying, uttering his last words...the funeral...the journey had wracked mind and soul. "...Crazy Hand is dead."

"Ah. My deepest sorrow. You said you wanted to enter Nasfarat, the Alternate Realm?"

"Yes, Neal."

Mario said out of nowhere, "Neal? Who's-a Neal?"

Neal looked toward Mario, and said, "The name's Neal Speed, guy. Mario, right?"

"Yes-a."

"Forbitten's plans have been disrupted, but only slightly. Anyway...I warn you, Nasfarat is covered with Dark Tabuu's henchmen. They have never seen people like you before, so they'll take to attacking the second they see you. Forbitten's plan to overthrow Dark Tabuu will be in motion if you do not hurry." Neal extended his right arm straight out, and a malicious-looking portal opened. "You may enter."

Neal promptly disappeared. The Smashers all looked at each other, nodded, and leapt into the portal.

SUBSPACE

Behind the computer terminal, Forbitten laughed, malice spiking the dry laughter. "Exactly as I want them. Now those Smashers have no chance of defeating me..."

END OF CHAPTER

The Smashers have entered Nasfarat. However, Forbitten's got plans for them...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: Crosshair

The Smashers were hurtled through the confines of time and the fabric of space as they headed toward Nasfarat. The perpetual vacuuming sound rang through their ears, and as they looked ahead, an exit began to take shape, opening wider, and the vacuum-whoosh grew louder.

IN NASFARAT

The metal-masked man on the rooftop held his sniper rifle's scope up to his eye, the rifle aiming carefully. If he played his cards right, Dark Tabuu would be a bloody corpse. He shuddered at the ecstasy of this idea, and aimed. The scope's crosshair locked on to Dark Tabuu's head-

BLAM!

The metalman was thrown backwards, his rifle exploding. Gods damn it, Dark Tabuu had seen him! Now he knew he was done for. "Dammit! Dark Tabuu spotted me!" He dared to crawl over to the edge again, but he noticed Dark Tabuu was looking around, genuinely confused. They were both thinking the same thing: "What the hell was that?"

The metalman's and tyrant's question was answered as a portal ripped open the sky, flinging out an unfamiliar group of travelers. They landed on the ground hard, the would-be assassin hearing snatches of conversation:

"Ow, Mario, get your boot off my face!"

"I-a can't help it-a!"

"DONKEY KONG, GET YOUR FURRY SELF OFF MY TAIL!"

"ARUUUGH!"

"Snake, watch your grenade...GRENADE!"

"OH CRAP!"

A loud explosion ripped the pile apart, flinging people around. A blue haired swordsman landed near him, on the very same rooftop. The figure leapt up, and drew a sword. "W-Who are you!"

"That's what I'm asking you."

"I'm Marth, the Prince of Altea. You are-?"

"I'm usually known as Metalhead around these parts. But the name's Saxon."

"W-wait a second...There was a hero of legend in Altea named Saxon!" 

(A/N Saxon is a fictional character, one of my OC's in the story.)

"...Don't know ya, guy."

"B-but, don't you recognize me? I tried to stop you from dying-"

"This is Nasfarat, idiot. This is an alternate reality to yours. Here, people like your friends over there never existed here. Things are far different. For one, I've came close to death, but I've recovered every time. The Goddess Palutena is still held hostage by Medusa. The monster Bowser still has Princess Toadstool in his clutches. Ridley the Metal Pteranodon is unstoppable."

"A-Are you kidding me?"

"'Fraid not. Lead me to yer pals."

Marth leapt off the rooftop to where Dark Tabuu could not see them. By then, the Smashers and Master Hand had gathered back into the group. Marth said, "This guy here's Metalhead...as he says he's called."

"I'm the leader of the mercenaries around here. This here's the capital city of Nasfarat, Devilsoul Metropolis. Dark Tabuu's the head honcho around here. If you want ta kill 'im, you's gonna have major problems, even more than Smash World's Tabuu. For one, he's real beefy, he's got devil horns, and he leads some most odd troops. Legless winged Primids, gigantic Roturrets, and even multi-headed Bombeds."

Master Hand flinched, and said, "That sounds like Forbitten!"

"Who, now?"

"Forbitten. In the Smash World, Forbitten was recently awakened, and he's working alongside Tabuu. But he disappeared several days before we got here. So he's probably Dark Tabuu."

"Ah. Well then, are we gonna beat his ass or not?"

END OF CHAPTER

Metalhead/Saxon is here. Looks like Dark Tabuu is our enemy, Forbitten! Will they ever prevail? Find out in the next chapters of SSBB II: The Rise of Forbitten!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: The First Strike

Metalhead guided the Smashers through the ruined city, rubble hanging in midair, crumbled buildings...

Master Hand abruptly asked, "Why is all that stuff hanging in midair?"

Metalhead sighed, and turned around. "Look...The planet is paralyzed here. Time has no meaning. Space is still deteoriating as we speak. Dark Tabuu's appearance here speed up the destruction of space even further. Basically, reality is collapsing here."

Master Hand faced him, scared badly. "Y-You mean...?"

"This world is collapsing, and I fear the Smash World will follow."

"Y-you gotta be kidding me..."

"I am not. We still going after Dark Tabuu?"

"I-I guess..."

"Good. Follow me. I need to round up my mercenaries."

The group continued on...seeing awful sights such as a badly mauled corpse tied to a half-rotten power pole...a vicious gang war with numerous casulties...and even a sniper blowing heads off of the innocent. Master Hand heard a loud cry of pain behind him, and he saw Sora staggering, clutching his chest as blood gushed out like a waterfall. Sora collapsed, dead before he hit the ground. "Come on, we can't risk going back. If we do, we might lose another."

As they progressed, they were caught in a particularly violent fight. Fists, knives and bullets flew as they attempted to move through the riot. Pikachu Trainer was the first to drop, a knife in his back and a bullet in his head. Sephiroth followed soon after, hundreds of bullets tearing into his back. Marx dodged everything except a well placed knife between his eyes. Then Silver staggered backward, being stabbed violently by a gangster, and he dropped, numerous stab wounds lacing his torso. Peach ran into an alley and vomited excessively. Metalhead then said gruffly, "I've seen much worse than this. Trust me. I have."

Finally, they were out of the main streets. A building marked BAR was where Metalhead led them. "Before you get any ideas, the joint is dry. All you'll find in there are my mercenaries."

When they walked inside, they got much more than just some mercenaries.

They got the dead bodies of the mercenaries. Blood was strewn on the walls, on the floor, even on the ceiling. Body parts littered the entire area. "That's not a pretty sight."

"You got that right...Saxon."

Metalhead whirled around, to see Tabuu hovering in midair. "So, you pesky Smashers decided to come and spoil the plan, eh? Well, I WON'T LET YOU!" Tabuu began to distort his own body, making it grow. Metalhead and the smashers got out just before the entire structure was ripped apart by a growing beast. It resembled Beast Ganon, only it was similar to Tabuu. "GRAWWR! I AM OMEGA TABUU! I WILL RIP YOU ALL TO SHREDS!"

Metalhead laughed sharply, and said, "Show us what you can do, puppy boy."

"I WILL KILL YOU FIRST, THEN!"

"Wahahaha. Try me, you piece of digital dog crap."

"GRAAAAAAAAWH!"

Omega Tabuu pounced at Metalhead, who impaled his face with a large sword, Shadow Ragnell. "GRAWHAHH! YOU RUINED MY FACE!"

"Well then, GIVE ME YOUR FACE!" Metalhead leapt into the air and slashed off Omega Tabuu's face, leaving blood spilling everywhere.

"GRAWRHAAGH!"

"Let's dance."

Metalhead slashed the digital beast quickly and at vital areas. Blood stained with a light blue tint spilled out of the creature. "GRA...GRAAAH...GRAWWWWRR!"

"Let me put you out of your misery, you _poor thing._" Metalhead then stabbed into its brain, spilling an enormous amount of blood and knocking Metalhead off his feet. Omega Tabuu collapsed to the ground, and morphed back into Tabuu.

"H-How...did you do that...Saxon?"

"Because I am better than you, my brother."

Metalhead then stabbed into Tabuu's heart, finishing off the digital man.

"Y-You're Tabuu and Forbitten's brother?"

"I'll have to say yes. I am not sided with them though. They are dead to me, and I would be pleased to take down Forbitten as well."

END OF CHAPTER

Looks like Metalhead knows Tabuu from somewhere...his DNA? We'll cover the final battle in more of SSBB II: The Rise of Forbitten!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: Forbitten

Metalhead began leading the Smashers toward Dark Castle, where Dark Tabuu, or Forbitten as they knew him, ruled.

DARK CASTLE

"...Are you kidding me? Tabuu, dead? WAHAHA! I don't believe you!"

"But, Your Highness, a man named Saxon killed him with a sword I know as Shadow Ragnell!"

"...Sounds like Saxon to me. Where's he at?"

The door burst apart, and a knife flew in and landed in the guard's back. "Right here."

Forbitten looked up to see Metalhead, Master Hand, and all of the other Smashers.

"Fwahaha. A little too late, I might add, eh? I think you'll find this familiar..." Forbitten held up the dead body of Xemnas, the life stolen from him. "His naivete was useless, for he was gullible, and I took that to my advantage. And since Xemnas slew the Crazy Hand..."

Forbitten rose into the air, and called several Swicannons and a Blahydra. "I'll kill YOU, Master Hand!"

"Not on my watch, you don't!" Metalhead jumped forward, taking out every Swicannon, and decapitating all but one of the Blahydra's heads. The beast then blew itself up for no reason.

"...Saxon, Saxon, Saxon. You were always the fool."

"My name is NOT Saxon!"

"It is, and it always will be. I'm glad Tabuu slew your mercaneries, even if he did die afterwards. Because now...before I kill the Master Hand, I'll make the dimentions rid of you!"

"Try me, big guy!"

"I will."

Forbitten and Metalhead leapt at each other, swords clashing furiously as a swordfight raged on. Forbitten suffered from a stab wound to the chest, and Metalhead a slash in his left shoulder, effectively disarming him. However, he swapped to his right hand and continued his assault. Forbitten was then stabbed in the heart, killing him.

Or so Metalhead thought...

Just as Metalhead turned to walk away, Forbitten rose, and opened his mouth wider than Kirby could. "NOW! JOIN ME ONCE MORE, SAXON! WE WILL FUSE TO CREATE THE DRAGON!"

Master Hand, worried, said, "What dragon?"

Metalhead was sucked in and swallowed by the angry Forbitten. Then he began to glow with a blood-red light that expanded from his chest. Then Forbitten's head began to become more dragon-like, followed by his body expanding outward, lengthwise and bulk-wise.

A large, long tail came out, followed by the arms becoming gigantic legs, covered with spikes. "GRAWRAH! I AM ILLEGA! THE DRAGON OF FORBIDDING, TABOO, AND ILLEGALITY! YOU WILL ALL DIE!"

"I think not, fangface." A low voice resounded from behind the Smashers. They turned to see-

"TABUU? I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!"

"I think not, Illega. You absorbed my brother, now it's time to pay."

"GRAWAHR!"

END OF CHAPTER

Looks like the Taboo cycle is cleared! Tabuu, Forbitten, and now the dragon Illega! Follow the final battle in the last three chapters of SSBB II: The Rise of Forbitten!


End file.
